Crimson Thunderers
The Crimson Thunderers 'is a Chaos Warband dedicated to the Chaos God, Khorne. They were once a loyalist Chapter descended from the noble Blood Angels during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding. The Crimson Thunderers suffered many problems over the centuries, with a large portion of their forces falling to the Red Thirst and Black Rage, following the destruction of their homeworld Ion Delta near the end of the 40th Millennium. During the Gothic War, the entire Chapter provided aid near the end of the war, but were betrayed when Imperial Forces abandoned them when a massive World Eaters warband attack the planet Oran. The rage they felt at that action drove the survivors into madness, eventually falling under the loyalty of the Khorne, who empowered these new followers to slaughter most of the World Eaters. Taking the survivors, the Crimson Thunderers now set out across the galaxy to get revenge on the ungrateful Imperium, spilling their blood for the Blood God. History Founding The Chapter called the Crimson Thunderers are a descendant Chapter of the Blood Angels. Founded during the 23rd Founding, also known as the 'Sentinel Founding'. Their homeworld was Ion Delta, a Feral World in the Segmentum Obscurus. The tribesmen of this world were vicious yet proud warriors and thus served as excellent recruits for the Chapter. Serving as a semi-Crusader chapter, the Crimson Thunderers quickly gained a reputation for routing out nearby worlds with hostile xenos and other threats to the Imperium. These battles were ended swiftly thanks to the chapter's use of quick strikes and hard assaults. By the time of the 39th Millennium, nearly all threats near the Crimson Thunderers' homeworld were eliminated. Curses of Sanguinius Despite several successive campaigns during the earliest days since their formation, the Crimson Thunderers suffered many hardships. The most prominent being the Red Thirst and Black Rage, the twin curses of all Blood Angels' descendants. While the Red Thirst was not as common, at least 40% of the chapter's forces would succumb to the Black Rage, seeing a large increase in their Death Company. Because of this, many of the chapter's companies were always undermanned, and those of the Reserve Companies were swiftly put into the Battle Companies. This also caused the chapter to begin heavy recruiting, even taking initiates from nearby worlds. Excluding those in the Death Company, the Crimson Thunderers' numbers would always be half than the standard 1,000 strong and even having less than the normal ten companies. This also forced the chapter to use the Death Company more often to reinforce the rest of the chapter during campaigns. The battle-brothers lost to their bloodlust became a common sight for many Imperial forces that fought alongside the chapter. This had the unfortunate side effect of them labeling the Crimson Thunderers as barbarians and beasts, something the chapter tried desperately to dispel, with no luck. Lost of Ion Delta Betrayal and Rebirth Notable Campaigns Chapter Organization Pre-Gothic War Post-Gotic War Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Notable Crimson Thunderers *'Lord Rorion the Reaper: Once known as Rorion Simiel, he was the last Chapter Master of the Crimson Thunderers. A stern leader, Rorion's loyalty was more towards his own battle-brothers than the Imperium, and thus wished to find a means to stem the growing tide of those who fell to the Black Rage. Rorion had led the entire Chapter to fight against Abaddon's forces during the 12th Black Crusade, otherwise known as the Gothic Wars. However, on the planet Oran, when the chapter was attacked by World Eaters, the Imperial Forces abandoned the chapter and left them to their death. Enraged at the reward that the chapter was given for their loyalty, Rorion lost himself to the Red Thirst and Black Rage along with the rest of the Chapter, eventually falling into the service of Khorne. Having killed the warband leader and many of its champions, Rorion the Reaper took the survivors of both the warband and the chapter and set off into the galaxy, determined to have his revenge against the Imperium. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Pre-Gothic War Post-Gothic War Chapter Badge Pre-Gothic War Post-Gothic War Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:World Eaters Successors Category:Primarch11 Category:23rd Founding